


meet me on the rooftop

by katherineplumbers



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherineplumbers/pseuds/katherineplumbers
Summary: "On a tiny note, given to her by a secretary she didn’t know existed until today, was a sentence with only 5 words- written in Jack’s messy handwriting."They meet on his rooftop on three separate occasions. Jack/Katherine.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	meet me on the rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewrite of a fic I wrote way back then. I posted it on my account on fanfiction.net but never posted it here. I am actually much happier with this version and hope you enjoy!

**Meet me on the rooftop.**

On a tiny note, given to her by a secretary she didn’t know existed until today, was a sentence with only 5 words- written in Jack’s messy handwriting.

Katherine shrugged and put the note in her pocket. She would never admit it to Jack but she keeps all of his letters to her, whether they were short ones like these or the long love letters accompanied with a sketch of her. They all go into her ornate letter box that Lucille gave her for her birthday two years ago for safe keeping.

She rushes to the newsies lodging house after work. All the boys greet her with a “Hey Kath, Jack’s up in his penthouse.” She smiles at them all as she makes her way to him.

As she takes her final step onto his sacred rooftop, she also takes in the sight in front of her.

There is Jack, his back turned toward her, his hands on the railing as he watches the glorious sunset. She walks over to him, silently, and wraps her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. She can feel him relax immediately, his shoulders losing their tension as he sighs.

“Hey there Cowboy,” she says softly. “I missed you.”

‘Hey Ace.” Jack turns his head to get a good look at her and smiles as he goes to wrap his arms around her. “I missed you too.”

And then his lips capture hers and he kisses her like there is no tomorrow. His lips are rough but she doesn’t mind as she focuses all her attention on him. She misses this, they have barely seen each other these past few weeks because of their jobs. She tries to treasure every moment with him, the little ones like when he walks her to her apartment, his hand on the small of her back. And the big moments, like this one, where he kisses her and she almost forgets her name.

When they finally pull away, he looks at her like she is his whole world and gives her a grin that makes her go weak at the knees. She smiles up at him, eyes alight with happiness, and he raises his eyebrows questioningly.

“What is it Ace?” he inquires, jokingly, with his arms still around her. She just shakes her head good-naturedly.

“Oh nothing,” she says, still smiling up at him.

_I just really love you._

* * *

**_Meet me on the rooftop._ **

The words were written on a note given to him by one of the younger boys. Katherine’s cursive penmanship neatly written on a spare bit of paper.

Jack claps Davey on the back, telling him that he needs to go. The two of them were teaching the younger boys tips and tricks on how to sell more papers. Davey waves him off as Jack turns and goes in the direction of the lodging house.

When he gets home, the boys, who were just joking around and laughing, immediately sober up when they see him. Mush tells him that Katherine is waiting for him up in his penthouse and he knows something is wrong because the boys don’t make a single joke about Katherine being there.

He rushes up the stairs and the moment both of his feet step firmly on the rooftop, Katherine lunges into his arms. His arms immediately go around her as and he feels her shake as he holds her.

“Ace, what’s wrong?’ he says as he strokes her back comfortingly. She sobs and he feels his shirt get wet from her tears. They stay that way for a good ten minutes, Jack stroking her hair and her back as she cries in his arms.

“I just miss you,” she says finally, looking up at him and adjusting her hold on him, as if she doesn’t want to let him go. “I love you.”

She rests her head on his shoulder and he still feels her shaky breaths from holding her so close. He doesn’t have any clue about what happened, why the woman he loves is holding on to him as if she is about to lose him. But he continues to hold her gently, whispering comforting words in her ear.

_I love you too._

* * *

**Meet me on the rooftop.**

It’s not the first time she has received a message like that from him. She received one just like it a couple months ago and her letter box is bursting open from all the letters she has collected from him.

It is, however, the first time his writing is clean and neat, his normal chicken-scrawl replaced with clear letters in print.

She isn’t sure if she should be worried.

Once she is done with work, she leaves the office as quickly as she can. Her faster pace gets her to the lodging house in record time.

When she enters, the boys all greet her normally but Crutchie does have a knowing look in his eyes as he tells her that Jack is upstairs waiting for her. The gnawing feeling in her stomach grows as she hurries up the steps.

When she gets to the rooftop, the first thing she notices about Jack is that he is pacing. Jack only ever paces when he is nervous or angry about something. She also sees that his hands are fidgeting and he keeps patting his back pocket as he walks around the roof, muttering incoherent words to himself.

“Hi,” she says as she steps into his view. He stops pacing immediately, alarm flashing in his eyes but it is immediately replaced by relief.

“Hi Katherine,” he says breathlessly.

That makes her pause. He never calls her by her real name. Ever since he met her, he always calls her Ace, sometimes Plumber or Kath, but never Katherine.

Worry suddenly floods into her system but Jack takes a deep breath and suddenly reaches for her hand and squeezes it gently.

“Jack, are you alright?” she says slowly. “You’re acting strange-“

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence; all her words get stuck in her throat as he goes down on one knee.

“Katherine Plumber,” he says shakily, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. “From the moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one. You are my angel, my new dream, my Santa Fe. I love you more than anything. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

As he speaks, his eyes never leave hers. He looks half hopeful and half in agony, his hand still holding hers.

She pulls him up, keeping one hand locked in his while the other moves to caress his cheek. She rests her forehead on his as she very softly whispers her answer.

_For sure._


End file.
